


Closing Time

by not_dio



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Panic, Sadness, aoba has a panic attack, bad feels i am sorry, everyone is ok in reality, imagined death, imagined kidnapping, imagined scenarios, missunderstanding, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_dio/pseuds/not_dio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is always waiting for Aoba after work, where is he today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift through dmmdsecretsanta to tumblr user incubaes! I'm sorry it started way more sad then I was meaning for it too, but the ending isn't too depressing. I hope you like it friend! This was based loosely off of the song (and video) Closing Time by Semisonic.  
> My good friend Kate helped out a lot with doing the beta for this, and she is wonderful!

Aoba looked up at the clock, it was 10 pm, closing time. He bent down, pulling open the drawer, and grabbed his bag and Ren out of it. Straightening his jacket, he reached into his pocket for the key, making his way to the door. He asked Ren to check the time again.

_Where was Noiz if it was really this late?_

Ren confirmed it, it was the same time that everyday in the past 3 years Noiz had met him here and walked him to their home. Ever since Noiz had come back from his trip to Germany and secured a job in the Japanese branch of his parent's company he'd walked Aoba home. He could make it home himself, he didn't need Noiz to be his bodyguard or anything, but his absence was frightening.

 _What if he was hurt? Or sick? Or... dead?_  

His mind was in a disarray, panicking about his boyfriend's whereabouts. His heart raced, his muscles shook,  his throat swelled closed. He didn't have any messages and there were no replies to his texts or calls. Air spun in and out of his lungs in record breaking time as his body short circuited. He stood up, forcing himself to calm down, and sprinted home.

His 15 minute journey took his mind on a terrifying trip. He'd arrive home to find Noiz laying on the floor, blood pooled around his body. He'd call for an ambulance with a shaking voice, his face burning with tears. He'd fall to his knees waiting for it to arrive, finding a bullet wound and trying to stop the bleeding. He'd sob, realizing that it was too late and that the man he loved was gone forever.

Or maybe not, maybe he'd arrive home to see no one. There'd be drops of blood and scuff marks on the floor, nail scratched on the wall. Someone took him away. Aoba would call the cops, he'd give them full details and his apartment would become a crime scene. They'd test for fingerprints and DNA and find no match. They'd search for him for months, for years, and still Aoba would  run to a blonde man on the street, frantically hoping it would be Noiz. It wouldn't be.

His last thought made him stop moving all together. His sprint became a jog, his jog turning to a walk, and eventually he sat down on the edge of the street. He took a long deep breath, filling his aching lungs. He was about a block away from home, but he couldn't bring himself to return after this last scenario ran through his head.

He would walk into the apartment, and all would be normal. No dead body or crime scene would await him, the only new addition to the home would be a small note sitting on the counter. It didn't really matter what words were on the note; the message was there all the same. He had left. He went back to Germany, leaving Aoba for good. He wasn't going to come back with a new look and an open heart. They would never lock eyes again. No more hugs or kisses or midnight conversations. No more teasing or fighting or love. He had given up on him.

All the pain he felt when he learned that Noiz was gone without a word, his feelings of inadequacy, weakness, and despair returned. The three years of apologies, of Noiz convincing him that it wasn't his fault all flew out the window. Noiz had never loved him. Or worse, he had loved him and Aoba had been shitty enough to make that love go away.

_I'm worthless. I'm a bore. I was never good enough, and I shouldn't have tried to be._

He stayed there on the curb for what felt like years, his mind spiraling into darkness. These strong feelings of self hate took over and kicked out his typically rational mindset. Noiz was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. There was no lying to himself now. But, after sitting there for another few minutes, he stood up suddenly, jarring his allmate out of sleep mode. 

"Aoba," came the dog's deep voice "You have 36 messages."

Blinking, he unzipped the bag, letting Ren's muffled voice sound clear again. 

"W-what?" He asked, wiping away tears. He hadn't realized that he'd been crying.

"18 missed calls from Noiz, 5 from Tae-san, and 14 texts from Noiz," Ren replied.

Aoba sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, wiping more tears from his face. He looked at the texts.

 

-Hey, sorry I couldn't make it to take you home today, I've got a surprise waiting for you though- 10:06

-You staying late or something?- 10:15

-Are you upset with me?- 10:20

-Are you ok? Did something happen?- 10:25

-I'm coming to Heibon, stay there.- 10:28

-Aoba, where are you?-  10:38

-Seriously this isn't funny anymore- 10:42

-Look, I'm not mad, just reply please. I need to know that you're safe.- 10:44

-Aoba?- 10:50

-I'm walking home, ok?- 10:55

-Please come home.- 11:05

-I love you, come back, ok?- 11:10

-I called Tae-san, she said she hasn't seen you. Please show up Aoba.- 11:13

-Aoba, please don't leave me.- 11:20

 

He started crying again. How could he have thought Noiz would leave him? He check the time. It was 11:30.

_Shit._

He started running, having to cover a much shorter distance this time. He made his way up the steps, bypassing the elevator, and skidded to a halt at his door. He knocked, pounding mercilessly on the cold steel. After a few seconds it opened slowly, Noiz's shaking frame filling his eyesight. He burst through the partially open door, and pulled Noiz into a painfully tight embrace.

"I love you. I love you so much," Aoba said, crying.

"I love you too," Noiz sobbed, tears pouring out his eyes "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again, I just... I lost my mind. I though you were in trouble, or-"

"No, I'm so sorry, I'll take you home every night, I'll never miss it again," Noiz trembled, the rush of tears slowing to a stop.

"I want to take you home every night, forever, Aoba. I want to be with you forever," he left Aoba's embrace, getting down onto one knee.

Aoba finally took in his surroundings, realizing that there was a difference in the house. This one just happened to be a good one. Haphazardly scattered rose petals lay on the floor, a bottle of wine sat on the counter.

"Will you marry me, Aoba?"

He started crying for the third time that night, now with a smile plastered on his face. He nodded his head, unable to find the words. He sank to his knees as well, pulling Noiz into another embrace. He pressed his tear stained lips to his boyfriend's. No, to his fiance's. 

 


End file.
